Advancements in the miniaturization of semiconductor devices continue to emphasize the importance of structural integrities of semiconductor devices. Similarly, advancements in the manufacture of semiconductor devices continue to emphasize the importance of efficiencies of the rate and cost of fabrication, particularly with increasing complexities of manufacturing smaller and smaller semiconductor devices. Manufacturers desire high yield, minimized costs, and reliable semiconductor devices.
In semiconductors, such as non-volatile memory devices, word lines are used to apply a voltage to a memory cell to program, erase, or otherwise activate the memory cell. Generally, each word line terminates on a word line pad. The word line pad may provide a connection to word line driver used to apply a voltage to the word line. In order to control the memory cells efficiently and reliably, it is important that each word line connect to a single pad and that each pad connect to a single word line. Therefore, when fabricating a chip, sufficient space must be allotted for the placement of word line pads and connecting a single word line to each word line pad.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved methods to efficiently fabricate semiconductor devices.